


心理学导论（九）

by didiholdmetight



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiholdmetight/pseuds/didiholdmetight
Summary: 🔞 R18 | 教室play + 女装丝袜*女装/校园/不是直男的学长和伪娘学妹/OOC*有剧情 当纯车看也行「如果大家看到你这个模样，性感的小短裙下竟然藏着刚射精的可爱阴茎，和被自己的精液弄得湿透的后穴。你说，大家会怎么想？」





	心理学导论（九）

9

转眼又到了有性向导论课的星期二。  
灵超这几天没能见到木子洋，对方接了一个在外的模特工作，今天才会回来上课。  
他早上便在衣橱前东挑西选，最后噙着笑拿出了他稀有的小短裙。

这节课他又是早到了，在所有人惊艳的眼神和止不住的赞美下，在讲堂的最后排落座。  
他可不想太引人注目。  
比灵超迟来的木子洋又是认出了他的背影，主动到了他的身旁坐下。  
他坐下后却因灵超的装扮讶异起来。

今天的他穿着一件白色衬衫，可是腿上的粉红色迷你裙和早就见过的那双网状丝袜无一不让男人热血沸腾。

木子洋的脸都黑透了，他恶狠狠的问少年：“你怎么穿成这样？”  
看到木子洋阴沉的俊脸，灵超心里却乐得很，他俯身凑近危险的男人，在他耳边细语。  
“因为好玩。” 少女的笑声如银铃般动听。

这可是要被狠狠的惩罚了。

教授不识时务的走了进来开始讲课，灵超也狡滑的对木子洋说“上课了”，然后便拿出笔电。  
“今天的课题是性刺激，我们将讨论男和女在性兴奋和高潮时的几个不同阶段。” 教授面不改色的讲课。  
光是听到这个主题就足以让未见过世面的灵超面红耳赤，他蒙懂的表情让木子洋也起了坏心思。  
因为他俩是坐在最后一行，没人会留意地他们在做什么。

木子洋噙着一抹坏笑，把手悄悄放到灵超的大腿中，但忙着听课的小孩似乎没注意到，于是木子洋的动作便变得大胆起来。他把其中一只手指扫过少年的大腿直达根部，指尖和轻微突出的指甲勾动拉扯着每一根组成丝袜的幼线，破坏着每一个方格，抚过里头每一寸的肌肤。  
被这种异样的感觉唤回心神，灵超猛地瞪眼看向笑得邪魅的男人。  
他压下声线让木子洋别多手，男人脸上的笑意反而更深了。

“什么才叫多手呢？是这样么？” 说罢便把大手直探到短裙里头，触到那突兀的炙热。  
这时教授适时的说：”性刺激可以由五大官感引起，分别是视觉、嗅觉、触觉、味觉和听觉。”  
全心全意在耍坏的木子洋动手在小孩儿的内裤上打着圈圈，惹得灵超被撩拨得止不住的颤抖，双手也不自觉地抓紧裙子想要往下拉，生怕被旁人看出半点异状。  
他软绵绵的瞪着木子洋，想要拿开他作恶的手。  
可是木子洋怎么可能让他如愿以偿，他靠近灵超的耳边对他说：”你光是坐在这就让哥哥性兴奋了，你说哥哥该不该让小弟尝尝这种滋味啊。”

被调侃的少女又羞又气，可是他不得不承认他想要木子洋继续去抚慰他。  
“在这里听着教授的课，一边和宝贝你玩，我真是什么官感都被满足了。” 木子洋伸出巧舌舔着小孩的耳垂，微弱的水声传进灵超的耳内无限放大。

太色情了，他都快要听不到教授在说什么了。

待灵超走神的片刻，木子洋已经大胆的把迷你裙撩起，曝露出了少女穿在里头的白色蕾丝内裤，和外头套上的黑色网状丝袜交织成一个下流淫秽的画面。  
灵超不禁惊呼出声，木子洋连忙去捂他的嘴，和用外套去盖住他的下体。

台上的教授注意到他俩的举动，也就把话题转到他们身上。  
在教授要说话之际，灵超的羞耻心简直是泛滥成灾，他作好视死如归的心态以为教授发现了他们的不雅举动。

“大家看看木子洋同学和灵超同学，他们就是勾起男生或女生性冲动的最佳例子。” 教授单纯只是想起可以用他们做例子而已。

这叫灵超顿时松了一口气，可是下一秒木子洋便用着双手拉扯着他的丝袜，想要在他的下体开一个洞。  
“你是疯了吗，木子洋。” 灵超实在没想到木子洋会这么的大胆，他慌乱的去抓他的手臂。  
木子洋不依不饶的继续着手中粗暴的动作，他在刹那间用力便把丝袜弄出一个大小合他心意的破洞。  
他低头凑近灵超，庸懒又随意的对他说：”这可是你勾引我的。”

“你看看你那小内裤，啧。”  
男人就是在存心嘲讽他，想让他为此觉得下流羞耻。  
灵超憋红了脸却硬是没有说话。

“根据男性的人类性反应周期，第一个阶段是兴奋期。”  
“被爱抚或亲吻后造成的身心理刺激，会让男性的阴茎勃起和涨大。”  
把少女捞到自己的怀里，木子洋摸索着他里面的内裤。  
他把内裤扯到一边，穿过丝袜的破洞，把灵超的性器释放出来。  
男人不知廉耻的抚摸着直立的性器，另一只手轻力拉扯着少年柔软的阴毛，为灵超带来阵阵的刺痛，伴随着撩起的欲望。  
木子洋又装无辜的问灵超，宝贝你下面那个东西怎么硬了。  
可怜的少女被欺负得眼眶都红了，他被弄得骚痒难耐很想要释放自己的欲望，可是这里是公众地方，他不能这样做。

他放弃强硬的态度，委屈的缩进男人的怀里。  
“哥哥这里好多人，别这样好不好。” 在危险的男人面前，灵超选择了服软。  
可是木子洋已经为着勾人而不自知的人儿失去理智了，怎么可能住手不干？  
他诱骗着怀内的人儿，柔声说：”你乖乖的不发出声音，没有人会发现的。”  
灵超想了想，又忽然觉得木子洋说得有道理。  
可是他还是放不下心来，他可不敢担保自己能憋着不作声。

木子洋的大手又开始作乱了，他的手掌拢上灵超的性器，把阳具握在手中上下撸动。小孩儿的脸色马上涨得通红，他把头更深的埋在正欺负他的人怀里，香汗淋漓一滴滴的滑过他潮红的脸庞然后落下，沾湿了男人身上的黑色衬衫。  
他难捺的扭动着身子，嘴巴不时溢出细微甜腻的喘息。

“第二个阶段是性持续期，男生的顶端会开始排出精液或分泌物，是高潮前的一段性兴奋期。” 教授的演讲更是能让二人之间的气氛升温，增添情趣之余，又能令木子洋多了个籍口欺负小孩。

男人刻意用指尖在龟头前轻力抠控，沾上灵超因情动而流出的分泌物，把手指掏出遮羞用的外套。  
把沾上黏液而变得亮晶晶的手指递到灵超面前，木子洋故意的问他这是什么啊弟弟，然后手上的动作并没有因此停下而是越来越快，指腹不时擦过顶端。  
甚少手淫的灵超很快就受不住了，他呜咽的回答男人：“我...快不行了...”  
了然的木子洋当然没打算折磨小孩不让他射，他又托起浑圆精致的囊袋用手指揉掐把玩，同时低头在他的后颈落下一个轻吻。  
没想到灵超也就在这一刻射了，措手不及的木子洋来不及把手包裹在爆发的前端，使得不少喷涌而出的白浊都溢出指缝射到盖在腿间的外套上。

少女看起来脸色红得不寻常，近乎病态，同时他亦舒畅的低吟。  
男人把那浓郁温热的精液始终兜在手心，他垂眼直视灵超，问他：“灵超同学，你现在到了第几个阶段啊？”

刚高潮的灵超眯起眼睛，眼神极尽妩媚。  
他躺在木子洋的怀里轻喘着，嗫嗫喏喏的回答：“高潮期......”  
看着千种媚态的少年，木子洋的下体也被他勾得起了反应。

“灵超，告诉哥哥，你有拿过哥哥的裤子手淫吗？” 男人故意的开着下流的玩笑。  
出乎意料之外，灵超竟然没有即时气愤的把他推开然后反驳，上身看上去整齐的少女犹豫半晌后点了头。

被这个意想不到的事实弄得更加兴奋了，男人意味深长的把手里的精液涂抹在灵超的洞口。  
他出言戏弄灵超：“宝贝，你真欠干。”  
“你能告诉我，你是想像自己穿着裙子被我干，是，穿着男装，还是什么都不穿？” 木子洋的大手时不时把滑进内裤，来回磨擦着那神秘的花穴，把穴口涂抹上湿黏的精液。  
被淫秽且下流的言语刺激，和被下身的动作吓唬，灵超湿着眼眶双目含水的向木子洋求饶，他羞耻的回答：“.....什么都不穿。”

木子洋继续的调侃他：“如果大家看到你这个模样，性感的小短裙下竟然藏着刚射精的可爱阴茎，和被自己的精液弄得湿透的后穴。”  
“你说，大家会怎么想？”  
灵超惊恐的抬头看他，只见木子洋依旧似笑非笑阴晴不定的盯着他看，他这才意识到这个男人惹不过。  
他连忙乖巧的磨蹭着木子洋的胸口撒娇。

“哥哥，不要把我给别人看......”  
“我是你的，怎么可能让他们看到？”  
这副怯懦又软呼呼的模样，是最能勾起男人的性欲。

“大家心目中的女神应该是有着漂亮的阴唇，多水的阴道和神圣的子宫，高潮时会说被顶到子宫了。” 木子洋这天是打算和灵超没完没了。  
“你再看看你。”  
然后木子洋把一只手指浅浅的插进灵超的后穴，顷刻便被紧致高温的穴肉所包裹，蠕动吮吸着男人的长指。

良久没有作声的灵超把手也放到自己的下体，他抓住男人的手腕，用力一伸，把那根长指尽根插入自己的后穴。  
灵超被这一下的深入弄得疼痛无比，他表情都扭曲了不如刚才的享受，不过他还是恶狠狠地扭头去看木子洋。  
“那么你是不是嫌弃我，觉得我这里不好插，惹你恶心？” 他急得快要哭出来了，可怜之余态度却很是强硬。

怕弄痛小孩的木子洋马上挣脱灵超的手把手指抽出来，他连忙解释哄回灵超：“哥哥不是这个意思，哥哥只是开个玩笑啊。”

实际上灵超并不如木子洋想像中胆小怕事，他对于某些事情上有着专属于他的自尊和倔强。  
他把再次拿起木子洋的大手，抓着对方的两根长指便又送了进去。  
这是少年的轻狂和极端的自信。

他压下疼痛的感觉，性感又勾人的眯着眼睛静候男人的反应。

他的穴口紧窄，穴肉又无比的热情柔媚，要然操进去肯定会被夹得销魂蚀骨。  
木子洋这时也发觉少年的不好招惹，他有着随意魅惑人心勾人欲火的能力。  
他也顺着少年的意思把那两根长指来回的进出抽插，手指不动还好，这种前所未有的异样感觉又叫灵超失了方寸，他情不自禁的掐住了男人的衣领承受着下穴的刺激。  
本来干涩的肉穴有了精液作润滑，加上少年因被撩拨而情动，花穴也痒得不停收缩渗出黏液，把内裤和丝袜都弄湿。  
身体也就咆哮着难以独自𠄘受的空虚，衣衫不整的少女伏在木子洋的肩膀上娇喘连连。

“哥哥...嗯...回去好吗....啊......” 他觉得这样偷偷摸摸的亵玩不够有意思，也害怕有眼尖的同学发现。  
接收到灵超的主动邀约，木子洋自然是没理由拒绝。他这样玩还得盖着块遮羞布，搞得他什么春光都看不到。

他最后加入了多一根手指，在穴口暧昧的揉搓按压后，再把手指送入湿黏的花穴抽插。  
“啊...你拔出去....嗯...我...受不了.......” 灵超捶打着他的胸口。  
木子洋充耳不闻他的求饶，性感的瞥了他一眼，可是身下的阳具涨得不行蓄势待发。  
身下的灵巧的手指往两旁撑开着肉穴，打算把扩张先做好，待会可以直接了当的把不知死活的少年就地正法。  
他在灵超的泪要落下时才把作乱的手抽了出来，他把手上的黏液凑到唇边，伸出巧舌的舔过整根手指，把少年的汁液都送进口中，其余的则是抹在狼狈不堪的外套上。

灵超哭得悄然无声，梨花带雨的模样实是惹人怜爱。  
木子洋怜惜的捧起他的脸为他轻柔的抹去泪水，另一只手则是为他把裙子重新拉下来把破烂的丝袜和淫秽不堪的水渍都遮蔽好。

“别哭了宝贝，我们这就回去好不。” 木子洋也知道自己是有点过了，强行骚扰了灵超一整节课，不听他劝又不回宿舍。  
少女这才愿意吸着鼻子收拾东西，提着包没等木子洋便离座走往出口，男人也只好连忙跟了上去。

男人出了讲堂后连忙抓住了灵超的手腕，灵超也转身看他。  
“你很过分你知道吗。” 灵超其实没在生他气，他生的是自己的气。  
“我知道，宝贝。” 他没料到灵超的反应竟是如此的平淡，没冲他破口大骂发着脾气，但还是要去哄的。  
灵超掐着裙摆叹了口气，他喃喃的对男人说：“你不懂。”  
少女的眼眸恍惚又再次被阴霾所笼罩，透着一股空灵的美。  
可是越是这样，就让木子洋越是感觉不认识他。

男人没说什么，大手把牵上他的手，把人强行给拉回了灵超的宿舍。  
一进房间，木子洋便把灵超压在门上，牢牢的把他禁锢在自己怀中。

“哥哥知道你不希望被人发现你的秘密，刚才是我不对。” 他低头诚恳的道歉，也没敢去看灵超的眼睛。  
可是他顷刻之间，感觉到自己的腰被一双纤细修长的手搂住了。

灵超扑进他的怀里，笑着对他说：“没关系啊，反正现在我们都回来了。”  
“刚才不是生你的气，你别自责。” 小孩对他说。  
诧异的木子洋勾起少年的下巴，问他生谁的气了，可是灵超却是一副铁定了心不打算说的模样。

木子洋掐着少年那精致的下巴，他危险的靠近灵超。  
“那么我们把刚才的事都做完好不。” 他毫不客气的吻上灵超软糯的唇瓣，忘情的吸吮不时的咬啃，搅动少年口腔的津液，发出羞人的水声。  
“嗯...” 灵超没有推却，于是木子洋便把人带到床上去。  
他把小孩弄到床上后，便已经开始伸手解开灵超今天穿的衬衫，灵超也任他摆布。

男人退到床边，打量着少年那双裹着丝袜的长腿和紧包着翘臀的迷你裙。  
少年一张眼便看到木子洋眯着眼睛性感入神的盯着自己的下体看，也就不好意思的重新闭眼。  
注意到灵超可爱的小动作，木子洋俯身给了他一个吻，同时把少年头上的假发给丢到床边。  
看着透露着少年气的短发和他光洁的额，木子洋心满意足的把额头也凑上去和他紧贴在一起。  
“小傻瓜。” 灵超笑颜逐开，心里却为男人的入微觉得暖心。

木子洋也随之把他的裙摆掀起，把少年的下体曝露在他的视野中。  
那被扯得破烂的丝袜勉强的套在白嫩的大腿上，少年的性器没藏好在内裤里而翘着，还有里头穿着的白色蕾丝小内裤。  
他看着破烂不堪衣衫褴褛的灵超，心里想要施暴的欲念可是再也止不住。

他埋首把那个破洞撕扯得更大，让少年的穴口也能露出来。  
被粗暴的对待也使得身下的人儿莫名奇妙地更兴奋了，他期待的扭动着曼妙的身体，同时又把双腿更张开一点。  
“你这里真漂亮。” 木子洋忘情的夸赞他。  
男人掐着灵超的双腿，抬着往两边撑开到最大幅度，在看清那暧味的境色后男人的呼吸一下子变重了。

他撩开那白色内裤，看到了粉嫩充血的肉穴，透明的黏液从穴口流出，红肿的花穴一开一合的吐着水。  
灵超的性器也勃起了，他渴求着眼前这个性感诱惑的男人侵占自己，他可以让他在自己身上尽情的索求。  
他媚笑着说：”漂亮吗，那还不摸它？”  
“或者，你想干点别的？” 说罢便躺着腿把自己的手指送入湿漉漉的淫穴抽插。  
万种风情的少年垂眸专注的看着自己的大手，毫不保留的在呻吟喘息着。

“嗯...这里被你...刚才.....啊.....撑大了......” 灵超修长的长指光是进进出出便带出了黏腻色情的水声。  
木子洋用上灼热的眼神视奸着少年的那处，他把灵超的手抽出交叉锁到他头顶，然后单手把皮带和裤子都脱了。  
他凑到灵超身前，让灵超帮他把内裤脱下。  
“你不是想要吗，自己用嘴帮我脱。” 木子洋的内裤前端早已被顶出一个激突的帐篷，他脸上依旧是气定神闲的俯瞰着少年。

少年也把身子撑起来，用牙齿咬紧内裤的边缘逐渐把它往下拉，男人的巨龙也从内裤中跳出。  
妖娆妩媚的少年低头给了那巨大紫红粗壮的肉棒一个轻吻，那东西也随之弹跳着。  
“你还真骚。” 木子洋低声骂了一句，便已经把灵超翻过身来让屁股对着他。  
看着那叫他心醉的丝袜，勾勒着灵超臀部翘挺的线条，木子洋把内裤挂到其中一边的臀瓣，把自己的阳具对准穴口。

“你快点......我要....” 灵超后穴已经饥渴难耐，他想要哥哥的东西进来。  
坏心眼儿的男人提着性器的顶端在洞口磨蹭，淫穴黏稠的湿液和男人的龟头形成了一条淫贱的情丝。  
“你要什么？” 木子洋的粗大在他的穴口打着转，硬是不进来。  
灵超把屁股主动去凑木子洋的阳具，他难耐的扭动着臀部。  
“我要你插我，我要你的肉棒进来。” 灵超乖巧的回答，他知道男人喜欢听这些话。

木子洋把粗大浅浅的戳进花穴，柔软紧致的穴肉包裹着他的龟头，销魂蚀骨，他控制着自己先不把肉棒完全的操进去，吊起身下美人的胃口。  
他伸手勾动着堪堪挂在臀瓣上的丝袜，看得着迷。

“你知道你上次跳舞时穿着它，我就已经想把它扯破好好的操你吗？” 他把送进肉穴的前端不痒不痛的进出着美丽的花穴，而那里头的嫩肉则是一直吸着他的肉棒贪婪的想要更多更深。  
灵超回头瞥了他一眼，眼神羞涩腼腆中掺和着火辣的挑逗。  
这副怯生生的模样让木子洋想起了当年的他，一切仿似从来没有变过，可是眼中的激情倒是让他的阳具更怒张了。

“那么你.....嗯...怎么......还不进来......嗯.......” 少年佯装生气的嚷着。  
木子洋对他说，求我。

被玩得穴口也磨得通红，灵超带着哭腔的呜咽着：”木子洋。”  
“操我......我要你的大肉棒.......”  
“学长......我想你帮帮我...超儿好难受....啊....”  
“嗯...我还是处...你待会...轻点.........”

懂得玩弄人心的小孩儿果然有肉棒吃，木子洋听到灵超是个处子是内心一下子获得了强大的满足感和荣誉感，他再也不能思考有得没的，抓着沾上淫水的臀瓣往自己胯下一送，狠狠的尽根没入。  
两人同时发出了愉悦满足的叹息。  
男人揉了揉那两团软肉，便掐着那细腰翘臀在灵超的身上驰骋，呻吟和肉体的撞击声此起彼落，令人血脉贲张。  
灵超这时被狠干后呻吟声更大了，嗳昧的湿黏拍打声响彻耳边。

“啊.....你太大了.......呜.......”  
“洋哥你...舒服吗..........”  
小妖精轻喘着把双腿分得更开，让男人能嵌得更深。

木子洋动手在他湿漉漉的臀瓣落下了一巴掌，声音响亮透彻叫人羞耻。  
“真浪，宝贝下面真的会吸。”  
“我的宝贝，你穿这个就是为了给我操吗？” 木子洋看着淫秽的臀瓣和少年的细腰也就一时色授魂予，险地忘了呼吸。

不过木子洋发现这样不能看清他宝贝含羞的可爱表情，他便想抽出来把灵超翻过身来。  
可是灵超却是不断去追他的性器不让他出来。  
“我没有，我就是喜欢这样穿。” 灵超急忙回答。  
“我没想过今天会和你上床的。” 他像是一时泄了气，也任由木子洋把肉棒抽出，整个人伏回了床上。

被挑拨了的男人捞着灵超的腰把人翻了身，他又把少年的丝袜和内裤给脱了，只挂在其中一条腿上，他难以置信的把少年拉了起来让他胯坐到自己身上。  
他掐着灵超漂亮的脸蛋，犹豫的问他：“你是不是不想和我这样做爱？”  
灵超一听便羞红了脸，他并不是这个意思。  
他支支吾吾的说：”不是这个意思....”  
“我穿这个袜子是为了勾引你是没错...可是我没预算到你会今天就和我发生关系啊......”  
“我没有不情愿...我是高兴的......”

看着娇柔可人的小孩说着这些让人心动的话，木子洋心里也被满足了，他觉得今天不止是性交，还是神圣不可侵犯的神交。  
于是他细腻入微的哄他，那么你自己把肉棒吃进去。

获得男人批准的灵超顷刻变得鲜活起来，他一手抓着木子洋的炙热粗大对准洞口，垂着的眼帘止不住的轻颤，没有迟疑地自己坐过去把龟头吃进自己的后穴，那硕大把皱折都撑平了，吃力的少年愉悦又痛苦的哼出几个性感可爱的鼻音，环上木子洋的腰用力一坐，直到把整根肉棒都呑没，只剩下他硕大的囊袋留在外面。  
哥哥的耻毛磨擦着他的穴口，戳弄着他的后穴带来悠长细腻的刺激感。

当他以为已经不能再深入了，木子洋也扣上他的细腰把人带得更近自己，他被这一下的突然深入进到最深处，把整个花穴都不留空隙的充满了。  
“啊—“ 小孩儿大腿一软然后射了，白浊射在了木子洋的腹肌上。  
他眼角发红蕴满春情的注视着木子洋，把头靠在他怀里仰头看他，从高潮中平复过来。

木子洋居高临下的欣赏着他宝贝的美态，那双大眼睛正噙满泪水，诱惑至极。

他抱着刚高潮的灵超便已经狠狠的顶弄起来，刚射不久的后穴酥软得很，木子洋操得起劲紧扣着身上的小孩不让他动作，把性爱的主导权握在了自己手中。他扶着灵超的腰身，一遍遍的卖力往上顶，灵超也被操得颠动着身子，淫穴不断涌出白浊，色情得一塌糊涂。  
“你喜欢穿这种丝袜给我看，你知道是代表什么吗弟弟。” 木子洋露骨的看着他，避无可避。  
灵超晃动着腰肢，大腿紧夹，试图让男人操得更爽。  
他眨着纯情的大眼睛说不知道。  
木子洋却凑过来亲吻他的眼帘，他嘻笑着说：“还不是因为你骚。”  
“骚到骨子里啊宝贝。” 木子洋噙着笑，意味深长的看他。

被惹怒的灵超咬紧牙关坚持不让呻吟溢出来，想要掩盖自己喜欢被身上的人操的事实。  
汗如雨下的魅惑男人笑着说他不诚实。  
“你看你下面那张小嘴，多诚实。”  
“我决定要赏他吃哥哥的肉棒和喝牛奶。” 木子洋邪笑道。  
然后男人提枪操得更猛，灵超刹时被顶得说不出来，手指快要把床单抠破，只剩下呻吟娇喘的力气。

“呜.......你慢点.....”  
“弄坏了...........啊......”  
“木学长.....嗯.....好好疼爱...我...啊.....”  
快感又被累积到临介点，他搂紧男人精壮的腰止不住的颤抖着，木子洋便知道他快到了。  
木子洋却用手掐着他的前端不让他射。  
灵超连忙去讨好男人：“一起射.....给我好不好......嗯....哥..哥......”

他的淫穴故意一缩，眯起眼睛故意的想惹木子洋交货给他。  
年长的男人被这销魂的快感弄得呼吸失序，灵超软糯的臀瓣挤压着他的囊袋，促使着他在他体内射精。  
“浪货。” 木子洋依旧忍着没射。

这时难受得很却释放不了的小孩儿软着身子躺在木子洋怀里哭了起来，精液回流的感觉实在太糟，他从来没有试过被这般欺负。  
木子洋掐着他的下巴最后冲剌着，他喘着气问灵超：”你会把你的所有事告诉我吗？”  
其实这也不算问，是威胁着灵超并且企图把他操得贴贴服服。  
灵超呜咽着在他胸前唯唯诺诺的说好。

“我什么都...啊....告诉你.....呜.....哥哥..哥哥你给我吧.....”  
“超儿的小骚嘴....会好好吃哥哥的......精液的.....”  
“不然真的.....啊.....会坏掉的......”

见灵超服软后木子洋也不再难为他，他一放手灵超便在他手中性器一抖射了出来。  
木子洋也被他痉挛的淫穴夹得舒爽，也就把浓稠的精液全都射到爱人的花穴中。  
被中出的少年还没从灭顶的快感中平复，又被男人的精液炙得止不住的颤抖，男人怜惜的把虚弱的灵超拥入怀里。  
淫秽的白浊从被蹂躏完的红肿穴口中溢出，有些流到白晢的大腿上，剩余的打湿了床单。

见状木子洋也就抱着灵超去了淋浴间打算替少年清洁，他打开花洒冲刷着二人身上黏腻的液体，用两根手指撑开肉穴把里头的精液导出。  
白浊直滑到笔直漂亮的大腿上，这种下流的美感令木子洋再次硬了。

少年脸颊发红的不去看他，可是他看到木子洋粗长的肉棒便被掠去了心神。  
他怯生生的对木子洋提议：“再插进去撑大点应该会更容易清洁。”  
过了半晌才会意的男人庸懒的瞥了羞涩的少年一眼，他没等对方反应便又操了进去。

“你真骚，小院花。” 在这个陕小的空间木子洋干得更是起劲。  
“又多水，叫得又浪。”  
灵超口中推却着男人，在浴室的雾气下，可以隐约见到他的手却攀上后方木子洋的俊脸，尽管软着腿也任由他在自己身上胡作非为。

我真的好喜欢你啊。  
原来怯并不是没有意义，因为你喜欢这样的我。


End file.
